


Alucard x Reader

by LadyJ_Booknerd



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJ_Booknerd/pseuds/LadyJ_Booknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this over 3 years ago so it might be bad....... okay it is horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I have posted this story in devaintART and I'm also posting it here so here it goes.

Sorry for grammar mistakes.

I'm obsessed with Alucard

I just couldn't let this idea go., so I just wrote it without that much care and let myself write freely as I pleased.

\-----------------------------------------

You have been working at Hellsing for about a year and everything was going like it always did, you never thought you will be dealing with monsters but yet again it was something you were trained for. By training I mean real hardcore and well you really didn't use your abilities that much, you were always by Integral's side no matter what. You had to protect her so you really didn't deal with ghouls or vampires.

It was three in the morning and you were still doing paperwork for Integral and deactivating a bomb she gave you, you always got the lame jobs but you couldn't argue since you agreed to do anything.

You were very distracted that you didn't notice the vampire behind you. As you were holding a knife to cut a wire from the bomb.

"It seems your busy."

You missed the wire and cut your finger, the bomb ticked and time was over. "You failed!" the bomb informed. "Try again."

"Damn you Alucard." you sighed. "You are so lucky that was a test bomb.

He grabbed your hand and licked the blood off, he seemed amused and healed your cut. "My apologies," he smirked. "but I came to see my queen."

"I'm so dead because of you," you stood up from the chair and looked at the man behind you. "Integral is going to think I'm a failure."

"Don't be too upset." he kissed your hand.

You sighed and just smacked the vampire. "You little shit." you walked off and up the stairs to your bedroom, he followed.

You flopped on the bed disappointed of something, it wasn't about the bomb or the distraction by the vampire but something inside you felt disappointed of something, you couldn't put your finger on it.

You were lost in thought with a troubled face Alucard thought he pushed you to far this time.

"My queen I'm sorry for earlier I just wanted to see you before the sun came up." he sat on a chair . You shook your head. "No it's not that. Somethings bothering me and I don't know what. Thinking to much about it makes my head spin," you looked at him and smiled at him. "You didn't do anything actually. I've been thinking to much lately and everything's a mess around me." you explained, you didn't want your king to be upset. "Sorry if I made you upset."

He looked at you for moment before he spoke. "My queen is it about the past?" he questioned you.

You thought for a moment and sighed. "Must be, I just hate thinking of the past it makes me upset but the more I try to push the past away, the more I think about it, it tires me." you stayed quiet for a moment thinking again. "Memories that I don't remember come up it has me all confused." explaining this feelings to him made you feel better, they have been bothering you for awhile.

He was looking at you with his red eyes, he wasn't pleased. The more you looked at him the more angrier he got, he was in deep thought. You got up and touched his shoulder. awhile.explaning

"What are you thinking?" you smiled.

"Memories of the past don't please me and neither do those memories you don't know about. Someone else is trying to control you, maybe claim you. I will not allow such thing!" he growl.

Damn he was really angry just thinking those thing.

"My king you shouldn't get worked up. No one will claim me but you." you sat on his lap."Aren't I right?" you smirked.

"Yes." he kissed you. "Only me and no one else." he mumbled.

You pulled away from him. "You should rest." you were about to get up but he held you tight from the waist not letting you go. "Alucard I'm serious. Your jealousy had gotten to you."

"I can't stand other men looking at you."

Wow he was childish when he was jealous.

It made you smile he really wanted you. You kissed him once more before getting up. "The sun will rise in 2 hours or so and I have 4 hours left of sleep time."

He got up and made his way towards you. He had a smirk and you knew what he might do to you if you let your guard down. Backing away you hit the wall and he kept walking towards you until he was in front of you. He kissed you his hand wrapped around your waist and his other hand grabbed your ass. A moan escaped your mouth, it wasn't the first time he has done this but it still surprised you.

He pushed you against the wall and your hips almost touch his, he picked you up wrapping your legs around his waist, he went down your neck leaving love bites...........


	2. Chapter Two

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secrets are kept to protect people but not all secrets are to save them. Well, your father was the person that you cared for the most and he cares for you but under all that love there is a secret that he hides from you.

No one really know who you are, nothing makes sense. Half of your life you're missing, you don;t remember a thing. Your father never says a thing to you when you ask, he brushes it off. He's excuse is that you fell and hit your head really hard that your memory is gone.

As days went by things started to get strange, you kept having dreams of people you haven't met in any occasion. Those dreams feel like memories to you.

There's this dream about a boy name Evan. Your heart will raise every time you had a dream about him, he means something to you, you have seen him before but don't know where. Just seeing him smile in your dream made it a wonderful one. Why did a boy you haven't met makes you blush, makes your belly do flips and your heart race. Who was he? How is he special to you?

The dreams continued and to be honest you liked them a lot, they were amazing especially about that boy. But the more you enjoyed them the more you wanted to sleep, every day you would think of sleeping, all you wanted to do was go back to sleep and go into the dream world.

Weeks have past since they began, the more you dream the more distance you made between Alucard and you. You have been falling asleep quiet early which makes it impossible for him to see you.

As the dreams continued they were getting scary and creepy, they seemed like nightmares, killing of people, zombies, witches, vampires, and other creepy things that will make your skin crawl in fright. You had no memory of your mother but a lady in your dreams will call you her daughter and you would response to her by calling her mom. Everything seemed weird but normal.

One morning you were helping Integra with some documents for the new members. A pain went through your head ignoring it you kept working but the pain will keep coming up. In the evening everything seemed fine until the pain got worse, all you could hear was ringing in your ears, a blurry vision and the damn pain that was driving you crazy. You could see Integra shouting but you couldn't hear a thing. Before blacking out all you saw was your king picking you up.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was very obsessed with The Mortal Instruments that I read the books and watched the movie so this may sound weird and out place. It also makes no sense but I decided to put Shadowhunters.

A young shadowhunter walked down the street in the middle of the night, it was freezing in London like always. No human could see her as she walked pass them, which made things easier to get through the alleyway full of drunks.

The shadowhunter made it to the institute, it was quiet, tooquiet. The other were off investigating for her. "Jacky I'm home," she called out to her cousin.

A female girl came running down the stairs in her pajamas. Her black curls hang loosly over her shoulders, her skin was tan and smooth, any man would want her. "You're home, it's almost sun rise where have you've been?"

"I went to see a warlock."

Jacky rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Is it the one that put a block on her head. Honestly Abby, I don't know why you're doing this but in my opinion it's a horrible idea."

Abby sighed. "I need to know why mom hid her and why she ran away. Plus that crazy father (F/N) has is insane."

"So he's still alive."

"Very alive, lets go into the study room, the other might be here in a little bit." the girls walked into the study room to wait for the others.

"Is he human or what?"asked Jacky

Abby sighed. "He is, but the thing is, he has connection with downworlders and the other bad thing is that the vampires aren't in good terms after the incident, they hate us and they would do anything to get revenge. Which make them on his side."

Jacky sat on the couch and played with her dark curls. "So, if we asked them for help they will deny?"

"Jacky once we step foot in their space they will rip us into pieces."

Multiple footsteps came from corridor and the door of the study was opened wide with a bang. "Hello ladies, we're back," a tall blonde male came in with a grin.

"Do you have what I need Stephan." asked Abby.

"Sorta, something better. I was talking with the vampire's leader; Steven and he said that there's this organization that hunts vampires,"

Another male came in and added on to the conversation. "He also said that a powerful vampire is helping that group."

"That explains why they are never around the city, their afraid to be killed and be mistaken with killer vampires. I'm pretty sure you did all the work Mason" said Jacky.

"Hey!" the blonde male looked offended.

"Stephan, how did you get in there." Abby seemed confused as to why he didn't get ripped into pieces. 

"We didn't. He was walking by the bar I was in and I asked him, boy he didn't seem happy to see us. I got him to talk though."

A short man walked in with a furious looked. "I can't believe that warlock, tricking me like that." he sat down his coat and rubbed his temples.

"Richard, what happened?" asked Mason.

"I'm pretty sure we was gambling again, like always." a tall female came in. "Nice work Richard, now he's gone."

"Lisa, please." warned Abby.

"Oh shut it Lisa." Richard growled.

Abby went over the desk and looked at the papers. "All of this has to be connected somehow." she mumbled biting her lip. "Vampire organization, warlock blocking her head, vampire are more pissed off and wont help us, all we need to know is where she's at and how to get to her. I'm sure her father has her being watched by one of the downworlders."

"A warlock most likely." said Richard. "He ran away when I got him to talk about her, he went still and than ran off."

Mason sat on the desk chair as he watched Abby go throw papers. "It's most likely he has a connection with him. He must be the on watching ever move and that other warlock must be the on who just does his job for money and knows nothing else."

Abby sat on Manson's lap. "He must have been the same warlock my mom asked to block her mind. Now that she's older it must be hard for him to get her memory blocked."

Jacky pulled out a phone book from under the desk. The phone book fell with a thud. "We can contact the organization by the person who runs it, maybe their name is on it but the organization."

Richard looked at Stephan. "What's the organization name?"

"Hellsing, I believe."

Richard stiffen. "We need to get to them before Victor does. He is part of the military and he is the one who is in charged of the mundanes that get trained."

"We're going to outnumbered if he knows we will go there."

"We need a plan," Manson stood up. "They work at night, we just need to do a false alarm for them."

"Manson no, I don't want problems. We need another plan." Abby grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

 

———-

A few days later after the incident...

 

"Integra I need to speak with you." you said and sat down the opposite side of her.

Sir Integra looked up at you. "What is it (F/N)?"

You fidgeted with your finger. "I've been having dreams... no no more like visions and they seem real as if they are part of my past but I don't remember anything of my past with those people in it. Everyday they get worse."

"Have you asked your father?" she asked.

You nodded. "Yes, but he wont tell me a thing. He says it's just a dream but I fell like it's something more than that."

Sir Integra rested her chin in her hands. "Well since he says its that, maybe he's hiding something from you. Your father is making me suspicious by he's actions. I trust your father business wise, but not personally. He has done things that are unacceptable."

You raised an eyebrow. "He will never do such a thing, he loyal, honest, and the best person there is." you defended your father. You couldn't believe it, he wasn't that kind of person to lose someone's trust. "You're wrong, you just haven't given him a chance."

Sir Integra stood from her desk. "I don't want to argue about your father. I will help you find the answers to your visions."

 

While you were having the conversation with Integra, Alucard was eavesdropping.

——————

"This is a bad idea Manson." Stephan mumbled. "We're going to be food."

"Since when are you afraid of them."

"Since the day I was being held upside down from the bridge, it looks terrifying to look down at the water."

Manson rolled his eyes. "We just need to talk to their pack leader that's all and we'll leave."

 

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Stephan. "That's too high, put me down! I BLAME YOU MANSON."

The werewolves had both Stephan and Manson upside down from the bridge.

"In name of the angel, this is high. Shut up Stephan. Rene please listen this is serious, we don't need to be up here. We just want to talk."

The pack leader snorted. "Talk, my ass."

"I think I'm going to puke." commented Stephan.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still makes no sense...... I might continue but I might not.

A young shadowhunter walked down the street in the middle of the night, it was freezing in London like always. No human could see her as she walked pass them, which made things easier to get through the alleyway full of drunks.

The shadowhunter made it to the institute, it was quiet, tooquiet. The other were off investigating for her. "Jacky I'm home," she called out to her cousin.

A female girl came running down the stairs in her pajamas. Her black curls hang loosly over her shoulders, her skin was tan and smooth, any man would want her. "You're home, it's almost sun rise where have you've been?"

"I went to see a warlock."

Jacky rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Is it the one that put a block on her head. Honestly Abby, I don't know why you're doing this but in my opinion it's a horrible idea."

Abby sighed. "I need to know why mom hid her and why she ran away. Plus that crazy father (F/N) has is insane."

"So he's still alive."

"Very alive, lets go into the study room, the other might be here in a little bit." the girls walked into the study room to wait for the others.

"Is he human or what?"asked Jacky

Abby sighed. "He is, but the thing is, he has connection with downworlders and the other bad thing is that the vampires aren't in good terms after the incident, they hate us and they would do anything to get revenge. Which make them on his side."

Jacky sat on the couch and played with her dark curls. "So, if we asked them for help they will deny?"

"Jacky once we step foot in their space they will rip us into pieces."

Multiple footsteps came from corridor and the door of the study was opened wide with a bang. "Hello ladies, we're back," a tall blonde male came in with a grin.

"Do you have what I need Stephan." asked Abby.

"Sorta, something better. I was talking with the vampire's leader; Steven and he said that there's this organization that hunts vampires,"

Another male came in and added on to the conversation. "He also said that a powerful vampire is helping that group."

"That explains why they are never around the city, their afraid to be killed and be mistaken with killer vampires. I'm pretty sure you did all the work Mason" said Jacky.

"Hey!" the blonde male looked offended.

"Stephan, how did you get in there." Abby seemed confused as to why he didn't get ripped into pieces. 

"We didn't. He was walking by the bar I was in and I asked him, boy he didn't seem happy to see us. I got him to talk though."

A short man walked in with a furious looked. "I can't believe that warlock, tricking me like that." he sat down his coat and rubbed his temples.

"Richard, what happened?" asked Mason.

"I'm pretty sure we was gambling again, like always." a tall female came in. "Nice work Richard, now he's gone."

"Lisa, please." warned Abby.

"Oh shut it Lisa." Richard growled.

Abby went over the desk and looked at the papers. "All of this has to be connected somehow." she mumbled biting her lip. "Vampire organization, warlock blocking her head, vampire are more pissed off and wont help us, all we need to know is where she's at and how to get to her. I'm sure her father has her being watched by one of the downworlders."

"A warlock most likely." said Richard. "He ran away when I got him to talk about her, he went still and than ran off."

Mason sat on the desk chair as he watched Abby go throw papers. "It's most likely he has a connection with him. He must be the on watching ever move and that other warlock must be the on who just does his job for money and knows nothing else."

Abby sat on Manson's lap. "He must have been the same warlock my mom asked to block her mind. Now that she's older it must be hard for him to get her memory blocked."

Jacky pulled out a phone book from under the desk. The phone book fell with a thud. "We can contact the organization by the person who runs it, maybe their name is on it but the organization."

Richard looked at Stephan. "What's the organization name?"

"Hellsing, I believe."

Richard stiffen. "We need to get to them before Victor does. He is part of the military and he is the one who is in charged of the mundanes that get trained."

"We're going to outnumbered if he knows we will go there."

"We need a plan," Manson stood up. "They work at night, we just need to do a false alarm for them."

"Manson no, I don't want problems. We need another plan." Abby grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

 

———-

A few days later after the incident...

 

"Integra I need to speak with you." you said and sat down the opposite side of her.

Sir Integra looked up at you. "What is it (F/N)?"

You fidgeted with your finger. "I've been having dreams... no no more like visions and they seem real as if they are part of my past but I don't remember anything of my past with those people in it. Everyday they get worse."

"Have you asked your father?" she asked.

You nodded. "Yes, but he wont tell me a thing. He says it's just a dream but I fell like it's something more than that."

Sir Integra rested her chin in her hands. "Well since he says its that, maybe he's hiding something from you. Your father is making me suspicious by he's actions. I trust your father business wise, but not personally. He has done things that are unacceptable."

You raised an eyebrow. "He will never do such a thing, he loyal, honest, and the best person there is." you defended your father. You couldn't believe it, he wasn't that kind of person to lose someone's trust. "You're wrong, you just haven't given him a chance."

Sir Integra stood from her desk. "I don't want to argue about your father. I will help you find the answers to your visions."

 

While you were having the conversation with Integra, Alucard was eavesdropping.

——————

"This is a bad idea Manson." Stephan mumbled. "We're going to be food."

"Since when are you afraid of them."

"Since the day I was being held upside down from the bridge, it looks terrifying to look down at the water."

Manson rolled his eyes. "We just need to talk to their pack leader that's all and we'll leave."

 

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Stephan. "That's too high, put me down! I BLAME YOU MANSON."

The werewolves had both Stephan and Manson upside down from the bridge.

"In name of the angel, this is high. Shut up Stephan. Rene please listen this is serious, we don't need to be up here. We just want to talk."

The pack leader snorted. "Talk, my ass."

"I think I'm going to puke." commented Stephan.


End file.
